Yu-Gi-Oh Cross Accel: A New Duel Academia CURRENTLY EDITING
by Crystal4060
Summary: An original story taking place in a world based off of YGO 5ds and Gx. After an encounter with a mysterious figure, Akira Ayame and Nyx Shizuya find themselves in another world. As they work together to survive school and find a way home, a masked duelist appears and puts their friendship to the test.
1. - 0: Prologue -

**Hello! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Cross Accel! I'm reviving this story as practice, 'cause I actually kind of like it.** **So here we go.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used in this story, reviews are great... Okay, that's everything!**

 **On with the story~**

* * *

\- 0 -

* * *

 _Cry, try to define_  
 _The reason of the cry_  
 _I hear it every time_  
 _when I'm alone and I know_  
 _The man, he's gettin' everywhere_  
 _and layers hid the truth_  
 _my body ripped up_  
 _Cause I'm aback to this single chant_  
 _I'm on the single, single chant_

 _Trapped, by shiny little dust_  
 _Though darkness can't blind us_  
 _And only lasts for bit of your,_  
 _my temporal reality_  
 _Choked, I wouldn't let 'em cry,_  
 _and tumble when I'm wild_  
 _take off the bandaid_  
 _I'm tired, facing and exposed_

 _TWEWY - The Death March_

* * *

DING DONG!

That was it! The school day was over!

Akira Ayame had sprinted out the door the moment she'd heard the bell. It was finally time. Akira had been looking forward to the end of the school day on Wednesday since last week and been so excited that it was hard to focus on anything else. It was going to be the best day of the year. After all, today was the first day of the Card and Video Games club! Finally, a club dedicated to her favorite hobby. Akira had started it by herself, after getting the idea from a friend. She still couldn't believe that she'd successfully pulled it off. She had expected someone to declare it inappropriate for school, or for her parents to say no. But none of that happened! Her parents had even supported the idea, claiming that it would be a 'valuable experience'.

Akira wasn't sure what they meant by that, but she was glad that they had agreed. Since starting high school, she hadn't had much time to spend with her friends or play games. After school activities and homework had overwhelmed her and left her behind on her console games. Today that would change.

"It'll be so good to see everyone again! I have to tell them that that game I played a while back is on sale, I remember Aya seemed interested in it," Akira smiled. It was always nice having new sacrifices for the fandom!

"I hope no one's too busy," She thought, as she packed her bag. Homework, calculators, textbooks, her journal, Yu-Gi-Oh cards… Akira flicked through her deck to make sure her cards were okay. They were all there, and not a single one was bent or damaged. Akira smiled. She knew at least one person who would definitely be there. Akira tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and picked up her backpa-

"Ack, heavy!" She thought, dropping the bag. She unzipped her backpack and placed a few of her textbooks back in her locker. She'd come back for them later or find a PDF online. Akira shut her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Time to go!

She maneuvered her way through the dense crowds of people as she headed toward the staircase at the end of the hall. Most of the clubs were located in an old basement that was, as some people put it, 'the stuff of creepypastas'. Whether that was good or bad was up to interpretation. Akira personally thought it was creepy, she would have loved to avoid it if she could. Alas, she had no choice, as she had a different club almost every day.

"The school really needs renovations," Akira thought, "Maybe I should plan something to raise funds...though I don't think I have the time."

Akira strolled down the long hallway toward her destination. As she walked, she admired the artwork that lined the walls. They had been painted by students who had already graduated. Akira's favorite was a painting of a sunset on a beach. Something about it gave it a quiet, mystical quality. The landscape was peaceful and relaxing, yet also felt lonely. It was a beautiful painting, but that wasn't even the best part. The artist was Aqua Sylvester, who had also done the character portraits and backgrounds for a video game that Akira liked! It was incredible seeing art from someone she had heard of. Aqua had gone to this very high school! Akira had heard that the main game designer and writer had gone to this school too. So cool~! She'd love to meet them one day. Their games were her inspiration. Nightmare Labyrinth had been creepy and unsettling with a phenomenal story and soundtrack, and Eighth Dimension was so beautiful and heartbreaking while still being funny and action packed...! "Oh, I'm here! That was fast," Akira said, turning toward the door. Finally! Her game club could begin.

As Akira reached for the doorknob, she noticed that the lights in the room were off. Was she the first one there? She looked behind her. No one... but that was understandable. Some of the classes let out late, and most of the lockers were far away. She'd just have to wait a little longer!

"I can play Eighth Dimension while I wait!" Akira thought as she turned the doorknob. "The apocalypse ending is supposed to be the hardest to- huh?" Akira had noticed far too late that there was a winged figure waiting in the darkness. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Ah...!" Akira tried to scream, to do something, anything! She could almost make out a voice before she lost consciousness.

 _"Wh e . . .r . . e . i . s . s . T . h. e . . . o t . . t . . H e. .r . . r o. n. e..."_

* * *

A couple minutes later, Nyx Shizuya stood at the door to the staircase.

"Is this the right one...?" Nyx had never been to the basement before. She usually didn't care for after school activities. Seven hours of school was more than enough. Yet, this club was different. It was a club where she didn't have to socialize with anyone unless it was about Yu-Gi-Oh or games! It even gave her a reason to not go home immediately. Plus Akira would be there, and Nyx would never turn down a challenge from her. Or anyone, really, even though there were no challenging opponents to be found at school except Akira. Sigh. One of these days she'd have to enter an official tournament at the nearby card store.

Nyx looked up at the clock above the door. It read 2:23. School had ended three minutes ago. "Only thirty-two minutes until Luna gets home. I should hurry," She thought. She opened the door and sprinted down the stairs. She would make every second of her ephemeral freedom count. Now...which room was the club in?

"...I'm an idiot."

Nyx silently cursed herself for forgetting the room number. How could she forget the room number?! She should have written it down somewhere... And there were so many doors lining the hall. The thought of having to check them all was depressing...

"I'm sure Akira remembered... Why does my memory suck so badly..."

Nyx walked slowly, searching the doors and walls for a sign of some sort. All the rooms were empty. Were there no clubs on Wednesday or something? That would be good, it would make her search a little easier. Still, it seemed kind of strange that there was no one at all. Not even a teacher. It seemed... lifeless. Boring. Lonely. Nyx couldn't help feeling a little sad about that. She'd expected the basement to be filled with music and creative people.

"Dead silence in the hallways, broken by... Nyx!" She said with a laugh. Quiet was nice sometimes, but this quiet was suffocating. She'd had enough.

"There will be no more!"

Nyx walked by the art wall. "Oh, these paintings are nice. There should be a CD player in the hall. Then the music kids could have their art admired too. I'd love to hear them! I remember how hard Shio worked on her final-" Nyx frowned. Shio. Why was she thinking about Shio? She didn't want to think about her right now, it would kill her excitement. Shio was a selfish person who had abandoned her sisters... right? No. That wasn't right at all. Shio wasn't selfish. She was amazing, and kind... Besides, Nyx couldn't be mad at her. She understood why her sister had left. She wanted to run away too. To find another world, far away from her life here. And far away from her mother.

 _ **THUD.**_

A loud noise sounded from one of the doors ahead of her, causing Nyx to jump. Had someone heard her thoughts somehow? No. That couldn't have been it. Her mom wasn't a mind reader. She wasn't even here. Silly...

Nyx sighed with relief. Then what could that noise have been? Nyx had thought the hallway was empty...

"Who's there?" Nyx asked, her previous thoughts forgotten. She approached the door where the sound had come from.

"Over here? Strange, I was sure that there was someone there. Where could they have gone?" She closed her eyes. "Oh! Maybe the basement really is haunted! That sound could have been a monster that lives in a closet and-"

 _"Incorrect."_

Nyx's eyes snapped open. The air had become frigid, like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees. Most of the lights behind her had gone out. The only thing missing for a perfect horror setting was foreboding music. If only one of the orchestra members were there.

Nyx figured that she should run, but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around. Behind her was a pale, human-like figure with a pair of wings covered in iridescent violet feathers. A single remaining light shone down on it like a weak spotlight. The figure reached out it's hand toward her. Nyx instinctively took a step backward.

 _"Would you like to try again?"_ It spoke with a voice that was inhuman and captivating. Flower petals swirled and danced in the air with every word. They surrounded Nyx and filled the space between her and the creature. Then the realization hit her.

Rose petals. She knew what this was.

"Of course! You're-"

The figure moved before she could finish. Nyx felt a sudden lightheadedness.

"How... what...did you...?" She tried to get the words out, but her voice failed to oblige. Her vision went blurry and she fell to her knees. The white and violet shape moved closer.

 _"It's started. Tomorrow should be interesting."_

Agh... she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer...

 _"Sweet dreams, Nyx"_ She heard the figure say, before blacking out completely.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	2. - 1: Wind above the Sea -

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As Akira's eyes opened, she realized that she had no idea where she was. The ceiling in her room was a dark blue color and decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars that made constellations. This was just a plain gray. So where was...?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ah!" She sat up quickly. "That's right! I was at school, a-and there was that thing, and..." Akira stopped to look at her surroundings. The walls were painted a dull blue. A curtain that had been drawn back revealed a large, circular window. However, what was more shocking was the incredible view of the ocean. There was nothing but water for miles!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""...I'm on a boat?"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In a different cabin, Nyx had also awoken. She too, had noticed the window. Immediately, she ran to check the door. It swung open without a problem or a puzzle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Aw, it's not a Nonary Game. Or maybe that's a good thing. 999 had a lot of bad endings..." she thought. Her mind now in video game mode, she scanned the cabin for anything that could possibly be useful./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, my backpack's here too," Next to the pillow on the ground where she had been lying was her schoolbag. Nyx picked it up and opened it. Her school supplies and, even worse, her books were missing. All that remained were the many Yu-gi-oh cards she had brought with her to school that day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not my books! Why would anyone take my- wait a second. That thing at school with wings looked like..." She opened a pocket in her bag and pulled out a small stack of cards. There on the top was the card she was looking for: Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel. It was at that moment someone walked through the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nyx? What are you doing here?" Nyx stood up, turned around, and held up the card./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hi Akira! Have you seen this card before?" Akira stared at it for a moment, then her eyes widened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This is the thing that kidnapped me! Or at least, it looks exactly like it"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I saw it too!" Nyx said. She proudly began to explain the card's effect. "This is Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel. Attack: 2900, def-,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you emreally/em have to read everything on the card?" Akira asked, rolling her eyes. Nyx's smiled faded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""First of all: I have this card's effect memorized. I wasn't reading it," Nyx waved her finger in a way she hoped would look condescending. She was trying to imitate a video game character. "Now, do you have a better idea as to how we should spend our time here? Perhaps you'd like to hunt down one of the books that's gone missing from my bag?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emOne/em of the books? How many did she have? It's a seven hour school day for crying out loud!" Akira thought. She knew Nyx read a lot, but was it possible for her to finish more than one book without completely neglecting her schoolwork? It was then she realized she didn't have her bag./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where's my bag?" Akira asked. "It wasn't in my room,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Was anything else of yours there when you woke up?" Nyx asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah my... Yu-gi-oh cards!" Akira said. Now it made sense./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""All I had was my single deck of Yu-gi-oh cards," She thought. "Nyx has a ton, so they're all in her bag. She mentioned that her books were missing, so she probably only has her Yu-gi-oh cards like me. She just has more. Way more," Where did Nyx get so many?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey N-" Nyx had closed her eyes and appeared to be thinking about something. Akira waited, it might be important./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So we both ended up on a boat after seeing a duel spirit, with nothing but our Yu-gi-oh cards, huh...any theories, Akira~?" Nyx asked with a mischievous smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why me? You sound like you've already figured it out..." Akira looked at her cards. What could be going on here? Something to do with Yu-gi-oh, but that much was obvious. The thing that didn't make any sense was the supposed duel spirit that they both saw./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you saying duel spirits are real?" Akira asked skeptically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nyx shrugged "I never said anything. You came to that conclusion on your own. However, I always believed that they were," She glanced out the window, then dropped the card she was holding. "Oh my Arceus, do you see that? Look!" The boat was steadily approaching an island covered in forests./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is that-?" It couldn't be what it looked like. It just wasn't possible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Have you ever seen Yu-gi-oh Gx, Akira? 'Cause that's the spitting image of Duel Academia. So, do you still doubt the existence of duel spirits~?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""A building does not prove the existence of spirits. Maybe you just wish they were real," That building couldn't possibly exist either! Then again, it did clear up some contradictions. Like that spirit. However, a spirit would have no use for two random kids./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nyx pulled a deck of cards from her bag. "Silly, disbelieving Akira. Maybe one of you should come out and knock some sense into her," Nothing happened. A look of disappointment showed on Nyx's face, before turning into a teasing smile. "Aw, not even you, Stardust? I thought we had something. Hehe,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Give it up, Nyx," Akira crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, a part of her did hope that spirits were real. But if they were, why wouldn't they speak to Nyx? Could she be thinking too big? Maybe she could get a smaller monster to appear. Something like Kuriboh. She pulled the card out of her deck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Fine, I'll just prove it to you when we reach the island," Nyx said, picking up Rosaria and packing her cards away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kuri kuri?" A translucent fluffball appeared in front of Akira's face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It worked...? It worked!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Was that your Kuriboh?" Nyx zipped up her backpack and stood up. The fluffy brown creature was definitely a Kuriboh. "Kuriboh! Hello there!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""W-wow," was apparently all Akira could manage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nyx stared at the expression of bewilderment on Akira's face. "How do I even respond to this?" She thought, stifling a laugh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well? Say something Akira. Kuriboh must be insulted that you didn't believe in...Sorry, Kuriboh?" She turned toward it. "Do I refer to you as a her, him, or it? Bounce once for her, twice for him, and three times for it," Kuriboh bounced three times. "While we're at it, would you say you're insulted that Akira didn't believe in you?em'Kind of, but she couldn't help it?'/em I suppose you're right. Oh hey, you can talk," Kuriboh hadn't actually emtalked/em, it just said 'Kuri Kuri!' and Nyx heard it's voice in her head. Akira must have heard it too, because her face looked even funnier than before./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You can emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"talk?!/span/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nyx couldn't help it, she had to laugh at that. "Akira, your face is empriceless./em Haven't you seen Yu-gi-oh Gx before?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, but-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kuri!" Kuriboh pointed out the window. The boat had docked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ah, thanks!" Nyx picked up her backpack. It felt so light without any books... "Akira stop being confused. Let's get off this boat!" She waited until Akira walked out the door, then followed behind her. She didn't feel like getting lost right now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kuri kuri!" Kuriboh floated to a staircase then bounced twice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's that way? Thank you Kuriboh," Akira said. Kuriboh made what looked like a salute, and disappeared. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cute. Akira's lucky she has a Kuriboh friend," Nyx thought. Her smile faded. "Yes, emAkira/em's lucky. Why didn't any of my monsters appear? Could it be that they don't like me? N-no, I'm sure it's not that. Maybe they just didn't show up because they were too big to fit in the cabin. But what about the-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Nyx! Do you want to be left behind?" Akira called from the top of the stairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh. Sorry about that!" She replied, running to catch up with her. There was an explanation. She wouldn't dwell on this now./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As Akira and Nyx walked off the boat, they were greeted by two woman in school uniforms. The first one wore a yellow uniform and glasses. She had long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. The second wore a red uniform. She had dark blue eyes and short golden hair. They each carried a bag with the letters 'DA' on the side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Welcome to the Duel Academia! I am Maya Esagi, the head of the Ra Yellow girl's dorm." The first one began. "Are you Akira Ayashi and Nyx Shizaya?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, we are," Akira said. Nyx just nodded. She was only half paying attention. There was something more important to pay attention to. She had to figure out what year it was. The Duel Academia looked almost the same as it did in the show. However, since there was a female Yellow and most likely Red dorm, it must have been several years since Judai's time if not more. She also had all of her Synchro monsters, which weren't seen until Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. So this might be closer to Yusei's time. Maybe she could actually meet...nah, that was crazy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We're here to give you your uniforms and show you to your dorms." Nyx looked back at the teachers. The Red one had spoken this time. "I'm Kasumi Miyako, the head of the Osiris Red dorm. Akira will follow Ms. Maya and Nyx will come with me,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Does this mean we're in different dorms?" Akira asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes. You're in Yellow, and Nyx is in Red," Ms. Maya answered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongem"What?"/em/strong Nyx thought. There had to be some mistake, she was a great duelist. Much better than Akira, anyway. They never even took an entrance exam, so there was no reason for them to be in different dorms. How...how could she have been placed in Red?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm not with Akira? May I ask why?" Nyx asked politely. She buried her feelings of confusion and...whatever else she was feeling. There was a time for such emotions, and that time was not now. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You'll have to ask the headmaster," Ms. Miyako replied. She and the Ra Yellow teacher held out their bags. "Here are your uniforms, duel disks, and everything else you'll need for your classes," Nyx took her bag and looked inside. There it was. A real, genuine, duel disk made of a gleaming silver material. It was smaller than the Gx duel disks. The shape was closer to that of the 5Ds standard disk from the Yu-gi-oh 5Ds video games. Another reason to believe this was closer to Yusei's timeline. Nyx noticed that there was also a laptop in there. Cool! She had always wanted a portable computer. Did the Yu-gi-oh world have YouTube?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nyx, wanna duel later?" Nyx looked over at Akira, who was still staring at the inside of the bag in awe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course!" Nyx replied with a smile. In her head she added "Maybe then I'll see why you were placed higher then me,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on. It's time to go," The two girls waved at each other before parting ways./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongThanks to the person that followed this, and the other person who reviewed it! You rock!/strong/p 


End file.
